Strength is in the Heart
by Suffering Angel
Summary: She came home only to have her father let her know just how he felt about her. So she ran away, believing his words. There was one person, though, who knew better. And he let her know just how he felt about her. UbuuBra.


I don't own DBZ/DBGT.

**Strength is in the Heart**

****

****

The tears filled her eyes. Sobs rocked her body. If the earth opened to swallow her whole, she'd be much happier.

"I'm sorry… so so sorry…"

&&&&&&**FLASHBACK**&&&&&&

She came back into the house after a date. Hanging her coat, the girl was about to enter the living room when she heard voices, and her name.

"I won't do it."

Her father stated firmly.

"Come on, Vegeta. Why not?"

"I just won't."

What was it her mother wanted her father to do that he wouldn't?

"Because I don't want to train her."

The girl blinked. Train? Her? Where they really talking about her?

'He… doesn't want to?'

"You trained her brother."

"That's a different matter."

"Why? Because he's a boy and she a girl?"

'Right on, mom!'

"It's not that. I even helped train that brat grandchild of Kakarotto's. That's not the point."

"Then you're only helping my point! Why not train your own daughter?!"

The girl got excited. Her father would train her? He'd spend time with her, they'd fight, and train, and it'll be great, and… no, no 'and'. But.

"I just won't."

She blinked.

"Give me one good reason."

There was an awkward silence; the girl dared not looking into the room, otherwise she'd surely be seen by her father.

"She's… -mumble-"

"I didn't hear you."

The girl covered her mouth to cover a gasp. That's when the tears started. She was half Saiya-jin; she _did _hear him.

"I said, I won't train her because she's too weak."

Her mother's voice was dangerously low. She was obviously displeased with his comeback.

"So you refuse to change the situation?"

But Bulma's voice didn't reach the girl's ears.

"I'm sorry, daddy. Sorry I'm such a weakling…"

She whispered, but like she heard her father's mumble, he heard her. His eyes snapped to the wall behind which she was hiding.

"Bra…"

"I'm sorry I'm this weak!"

"Bra!"

Her mother heard her outburst, her daughter's sobs, and the slam of the door. She turned back to her husband.

"You have to go after her!"

He was out the door before she told him to go.

"Bra, wait!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Vegeta was caught off guard as the girl blasted him. It was enough for her to disappear while he was momentarily shaken.

"Bra…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

That's how she got there. Cold. Alone. Sad.

"Why, papa? Why?"

The mountain area was the best option for her. Who in their right minds would go there at night? Especially looking for a weakling like her.

"My Ki is probably so low they can't even detect it."

She shivered as the wind rushed past her. It threw the girl's blue hair in her eyes, but she didn't care. It didn't matter much; her tears clouded her sight as it was.

She's too weak… too weak… too weak…

"Too weak to be your daughter, is that it? Is that why you can't even stand to look at me during what little training I actually do?"

Sitting down, Bra looked at the stars. They shone down upon her.

"If only my father would look at me like I look at you, little twinkles. Without shame. With admiration. Respect… love."

How useless she felt! Her own father… her _father_! He called her weak. Pathetic. Useless. That's what Bra heard. That's what she felt. That's what drove her there. Looking at the stars, she tried to reach them, not noticing she was slowly walking towards the edge…

A rustle in the bushes behind her caught Bra's attention. Before she knew what was happening, a figure, obviously human, jumped on her. She screamed, letting instinct take the lead. The arms that were sent to grab were grabbed instead and the figure- thrown away. Then Bra sent as many energy balls as she could, before turning away to run.

'Oh yeah, running away will make daddy proud.'

However, her attack proved to be futile as she was grabbed, strong arms encircling her. Tears stung her eyes even more.

'No wonder my father's so ashamed, I can't even beat a mere human!'

"Whoa, Bra-san, calm down. Calm down, girl!"

The familiar voice was a welcomed interlude to the girl's thoughts and she slowly relaxed. Then blinked.

"U, Ubuu!"

The hold was released, and Bra instantly took a few steps away from her would be assailant. Sure enough, Ubuu's cute face was there, worry and concern written on his features.

"What, what are you doing here?"

Bra asked between gasps for air.

"I live here when I train."

She rubbed her eyes.

"Right. I forgot. Sorry. How'd you find me?"

"First tell me what you are doing here."

The boy was serious and the girl- too tired for her to try and tease.

"Half runaway, I guess."

At his raised eyebrow, she continued.

"I… had to get away from home for a while. Please don't ask me why."

The princess hugged herself again, getting cold after the slight yet intense exercise.

"Your turn. How'd you find me?"

"Well, your Ki isn't as low as you think."

She blushed and paled at the same time; he heard her.

"You were stepping so close to the edge, that I…"

Bra had to admit, she was flattered by his concern.

"I wasn't looking… the stars, you see…"

"I know."

Both turned to the sky.

"It's a beautiful view from around here."

After a while, Ubuu noticed Bra was shivering more, and with an apologetic smile placed his vest on her shoulder. She blushed, noticing now he was really topless.

"Come on, it's too cold to stay up here."

Ubuu took her hand, and she wondered if he thought she was made of glass; it was a most gentle touch.

–

"Much better, huh?"

They were now in Ubuu's temporary home. It was a large cave with more than enough room for all of his equipment. A fire happily burned in the middle, completely in contrast to how Bra felt. Gazing at it seemed to make things worse.

"Sorry about not having anything to offer you. I'd have gone hunting, but… Bra, what are you doing?!"

He panicked as the girl tried reaching the flame. She was about to touch it when he caught her gentle hand firmly, in complete contrast to how he held her earlier.

"Girl, you could hurt yourself like that!"

Bra blinked at him. Ubuu looked at her sternly. She looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry, Ubuu."

His expression immediately brightened.

"Hey, it's ok. Just don't ever do that again."

She wordlessly returned to stare at the fire. Ubuu was surprised and scratched the back of his head like his old mentor; he didn't know what to do with her.

'What would a normal person who has a normal social life would do?'

As he was about to sink into total despair, Buu's spirit appeared before him with a deep, helpful insight.

Cookies!

Seeing he had no other option, Ubuu offered Bra some biscuits as he put a teapot next to the fire.

"The water here is clear and clean. Makes everything taste better."

"Thanks."

She bit one of the offered snacks, and let it drop to the floor. Ubuu turned back to look at her again and smiled.

"Want another one?"

"No thank you. I already ate."

"Well, you're part Saiya-jin, right? Had to ask. Be right back."

He left, obviously to fetch some 'magic water'.

'Wrong, Ubuu. I'm not part Saiya-jin. Pan's less Saiya-jin than me, and look at her… I bet she could do this trick. I mean, I saw my dad do it tons of times…'

_Then again, your dad's strong and you are not_

Suppressing the thought, Bra reached for the fire. Gulping and hesitating a bit, she once again heard her father.

too weak.

Her hand was engulfed by the burning blaze; the satisfied grin never had the chance to reach her lips.

"YOOOOOOOUUUUUCH!!!!! HOT!!! HOT!!! HOOOOOOT!!!"

–

"I told you not to do it."

Bra sniffled as Ubuu placed medicinal herbs on her hand. She wondered inwardly how the boy could be so stern and firm and rough one moment, yet so gentle and tender the other. Ubuu's face twisted into a frown when he caught Bra wincing in pain.

"Sorry. It has to be tight, otherwise it won't work."

"I know. Trunks told me that once…"

She remembered that time. The two went out on a camping trip. Being a curious child (and pretty restless at that, since Vegeta pretty much forced her to go) she tried to reach the spark, because it was shiny. She cried so hard afterwards. Thankfully her brother was there, calming her down and helping her.

A frown came to her face as she remembered how he himself knew it. Their father told him.

"There."

Bra looked at the bandages that were now wrapped around her left hand. She didn't even feel him put on the finishing touches.

"How does it feel?"

He was rewarded with a shrug, but as Bra gently trailed her fingers over the bandage he knew she was feeling relief.

After a rather long silence, Ubuu got up and arranged his bed.

"Well, it's time we got some shut up. I'll sleep on the floor, and…"

He didn't get to finish. Bra pushed him on the bed and laid down next to him.

"There's plenty of room. Good night, Ubuu."

"Night, Bra-san."

And soon silence ruled the small cave.

–

It was quite an odd feeling, Ubuu thought, having someone else in his bed. True, he was embarrassed… utterly flushed, actually, when Bra got into bed with him… even though they really were quite a bit apart. But the knowledge someone was there, someone he might've hurt unintentionally, was quite… comforting. That's why when he felt that he had the entire bed to himself, he wasn't only shocked, but also, rather worried. He quickly sat up, yet quickly spotted Bra. She was hugging herself, leaning against the cave's entrance, looking at the stars.

"I had the best time today."

He blinked.

"The guy was nice, the restaurant – fancy, even the movie was enjoyable, something I hardly expected, it being an American film… And then I got home."

Ubuu wasn't sure if she was talking to him or not, and therefore kept quiet. If Bra wanted to open up, he'd be damned it he stopped her.

"I wanted to spend some time with my mom, we usually just sit and chat about my dates… but today, when I walked in, I heard my parents talk…"

She wanted to wipe a tear, but cursed as she noticed it was the wounded hand. Ubuu silently took a few steps towards her, not wanting to disturb her, yet wanting to stand as close as he could in support.

"Apparently, my mom wanted my dad to train me. My father… refused."

He hardly found that surprising, though enraging just as much.

"Said I… said I was too… too weak."

She sobbed quietly. Ubuu stood there, speechless. He knew how much the princess adored her father and cared for him, and therefore knew how much of an impact the father's words had on her.

"Bra-san…"

"I mean… I know I'm weak, Ubuu! I know it… but… You'd think he'd at least want to try and change that!"

She sobbed again. Not knowing what to do, he hugged her. She leaned against him, still sobbing.

"I… I can't go back home. I just can't."

He led her back inside and sat her next to the flame, still burning, but just barely.

"Bra-san… I… I want to show you something."

The girl looked at him with puffy eyes. Ubuu slowly yet calmly put his hand in the flame. Why the boy took his hand out, a small flame was dancing in his palm. Bra stared at it.

"So you can do it too."

Her face darkened.

"Am I the only one who can't do it?"

"Sure you can."

The princess looked at him skeptically.

"You just need to learn how."

"I can't learn…"

"'I'm too weak'."

Ubuu finished with a frown.

"If you're acting this way, no wonder your dad won't train you."

She stared at him, cheeks flushed with wounded pride.

"What's the point in teaching he who does not wish to learn?"

With a determined look, Bra sat on her knees in front of the fire and clenched her fists.

"Ok. What do I have to do?"

Ubuu smiled.

"Do you know how to control your Ki yet?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…no."

He face faulted, making her blush harder.

"You don't even know that?"

Her determination was replaced with shame.

"I can fly, but… I'm not really good at it."

"Then I'll walk you through it."

Placing his hands on Bra's shoulders, Ubuu sat a bit closer to her.

"Ok. Try channeling your Ki to your good hand."

Bra nodded and began concentrating. The result was a small Ki blast that began bouncing off the walls.

"Eek!"

Ubbu quickly intercepted it and sighed.

"You let go of it too quickly."

"Well that's all I can do!"

There was great frustration in her voice, an indication she really was trying. That was why Ubuu placed his hands on her shoulders again, not giving up.

"Calm down. Try it again."

Bra nodded and looked at her hand. She knew she could do it; She just had to try.

"Keep it there. Don't let it slip."

At first, a small Ki ball appeared. Bra frowned.

"You're getting there, keep concentrating."

She did, and soon the sphere disappeared as a light glow covered her hand. Bra's eyes widened as a grain appeared on both their faces.

"There. Now try it."

Hesitating at first, the girl looked at the fire questioningly. The boy gave her a warm smile of reassurance.

"Go on."

Her hand slowly approached the flame. Taking a deep breath, her hand was in the fire, yet her eyes were closed.

"See? Now was that so hard?"

Opening her eyes, Bra saw her hand in the flames… and it didn't hurt.

"I… I did it… ah… ah ha ha… I… actually… did it…"

Extracting her hand from the flames, Bra turned to hug Ubuu.

"Thank you!"

"I'm happy for you, Bra-sun, but… could you do me a favor?"

"Sure! Anything!"

"Let go."

"Huh?"

"Your hand's still on fire."

Blinking, the girl realized it was true and let go.

"Eh heh heh heh…"

–

When Bra woke up the next day, she found Ubuu was out. She tried sensing his Ki, if only for the sake of proving to herself that she could. She could.

He was training. But there was another thing… right outside the cave… she knew that one…

"So you finally learned how to do it."

Jumping lightly, Bra was face to face with her father.

"How'd you find me?"

She knew a 'hello' would've been better, but she was still more than a bit hurt.

"Well, last night I tried finding you. It was much easier than I thought, what with you actually using your Ki."

There was no mockery in his voice.

"Why're you here?"

"To bring you back home."

"Why? So you could complain to mom over how weak I am?!"

Vegeta sighed.

"Bra, you can't really expect me to train you like I do Trunks, do you? You don't even have the basics."

"And you still refuse to teach even those to me!"

Another sigh.

"Bra, I don't to see you getting hurt, and that's exactly what would happen if we trained."

She hugged herself again. It was then he noticed her bandaged arm.

"What happened?"

"…a training accident."

The man blinked, yet looked away with a smirk. Female or not, Bra was, after all said and done, A Saiya-jin.

"Look, I'm sure you have more important things to do than looking for me, so why don't you just…"

"Do you want to train?"

The girl was caught off guard.

"Do you _really_ want to train?"

They were in silence for a while. Ubuu kept a distance as he returned, noticing the awkward silence.

"Vegeta-san."

"Ubuu. How're you?"

"Quite well, thank you sir."

"How's your training?"

"It's different since Goku-san isn't here, but it's still going rather well."

"And yours?"

The question was aimed at Bra.

"None existent."

"So what're you going to do about it?"

Ubuu looked at the two. He could feel Bra had so much to say, but no way of saying it.

"What difference will it be? You won't train me."

"I won't. At least not at first."

The girl stared as Vegeta looked intently at Ubuu, who blinked in return.

"Wha…"

"Bra, you're my daughter. You have potential to be stronger than that brat Pan. Much stronger. Do you want to learn the basis?"

"…you know I do."

She said quietly, a bit afraid of what he had to say.

"Alright then. Ubuu…"

Bra turned to look at her friend, and without realizing it, pled to him with her eyes.

"Will you train my daughter, Ubuu?"

The boy's cheeks felt hotter than usual as Bra came closer to him.

"Please, Ubuu? Look, you taught me the fire thingie. I know you could teach me so much more!"

Smiling sheepishly, the boy nodded.

"Sure! To be honest, I could use the company."

"YEY!"

In her thrill, Bra hugged him. He hugged back, but panicked a but when he noticed Vegeta. The Saiya-jin king, however, smirked in return.

"Well, I'll see you at home then."

He took off. The two broke apart slowly.

"Are you sure I'll be able to learn?"

He held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"You have a good, strong heart, Bra-san. I'm sure you'll be able to learn everything I can teach you."

Her shy, warm smile was now joined with a blush.

"I better head home now. Talk to you later about the training?"

"Sure thing."

She turned to leave, yet suddenly turned back to him.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am. I don't know where I'd have been if it wasn't for you last night."

"It was my pleasure."

He said gently, eyes downcast. When he looked up again it was just in time to find her face to face with him… and feel her lips brush against his cheek. Blinking, he watched her run off, giggling.

"See ya, Ubuu-kun!"

"See ya… Bra-san…"

He watched her fly off rather clumsily, but he didn't care. He had to get everything ready, the cave clean, some food stocked… he was soon to have a rather permanent, and beautiful company.

–

–

The end.


End file.
